


[Art]: Ages of Man: Grindeldore

by Candyphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphonse Mucha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyphoenix/pseuds/Candyphoenix
Summary: Request based on an artwork, so I did my best to recreate Ages of Man: Adolescence by Alphonse Mucha but as Grindeldore! I hope you like it kittysorceress!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2020





	[Art]: Ages of Man: Grindeldore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittysorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysorceress/gifts).



A process video of the work can be found [here!](https://youtu.be/x24rkxhJ1hY)

[](https://youtu.be/x24rkxhJ1hY)


End file.
